Une éternité à regretter
by Ernessa
Summary: Témarie tombe dans le coma après que son père l'ait battue quasiment à mort. Pour vivre et sortir de ce coma, elle doit revisionner certaines parties de son passé. Mais arrivera-t-elle à surmonter cette épreuve? Et quel est le secret que garde jalousement sa mère?
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira; si oui, postez un review, et si non... postez quand même!

**WARNING: **Cette fiction contient des scènes de tortures et d'inceste, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!

Disclaimer: merci à Masashi Kishimoto de me prêter ses personnages, même si maintenant il doit s'en mordre les doigts!

Le rythme des publications ne sera pas régulier, pour cause de révisions, mais j'essayerais quand même de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, minimum!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

« Votre sœur est à l'hôpital, dans le coma, et nous ne savons pas si elle va survivre. Quand à votre père, il a été arrêté pour inceste et violences sur mineur. Nous aurons besoin de votre témoignage pour faire avancer l'enquête. »

Le plus grand des deux garçons était abasourdi. Bien sur, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que, quand leur sœur leur disait d'aller dans leur chambre, c'était pour ensuite subir une telle violence ! Il regarda son frère, qui paraissait bien calme, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait trouvé leur sœur.

« Merde! Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit ? On l'aurait aidée, on l'aurait protégée!

-Kankurô, calme-toi ! Ça ne change rien que tu gueules comme ça », répliqua calmement son frère, un petit rouquin.

Après avoir déposé leur témoignage, ils allèrent directement à l'hôpital pour voir leur sœur. C'est vrai qu'elle avait maigri et, dans ce lit d'hôpital, ses cheveux blonds exceptionnellement détachés, elle paraissait fragile, pale, prête à se casser à tout moment.

''Que pense-t-elle en ce moment ? Peut-elle seulement penser ? Putain, Témarie, reste avec nous ! '' Songea Kankurô, au bord des larmes.

* * *

Elle volait. Non, elle planait plutôt. Au beau milieu d'une grande salle qui avait ses murs couverts de portes. Normal. Bon, elle n'allait pas rester ici à ne rien faire, il fallait qu'elle bouge.

''Whoua, c'est quoi çà ?! '' S'exclama-t-elle en distinguant, sous ses pieds, une scène étrange.

Elle voyait, sous elle, une scène tout simplement surréaliste, impossible. Elle se voyait dans un lit d'hôpital, branchée à des dizaines de machines, ses frères devant elle la regardant. Kankurô pleurait. Et, apparemment, Gaara n'en était pas loin non plus. Mais que se passait-il, à la fin ?

« Témarie, ma chérie, viens vers moi ! »

La blonde se retourna, surprise. Elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sure !

« Maman ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu es morte !

-Oui je suis morte, et tu n'en es pas loin non plus, rétorqua la grande femme rousse. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ton père t'a tellement battue que, sous le choc, tu es tombée dans le coma. Maintenant, si tu veux retourner vers tes frères, tu dois ouvrir toutes les portes qui sont devant toi et tu dois surmonter ce qu'il y a dedans. Ces portes représente ton passé, expliqua sa mère voyant l'air perplexe de sa fille, mais je pense que tu vas y arriver, après tout, tu es ma fille !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais repasser toute ma vie, surtout que je n'en ai aucune envie ! constata Témarie, dubitative.

-Moi aussi, quand je suis tombée dans le coma après que ton père ait tenté de me tuer, j'ai dû passer cette épreuve. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, j'en suis donc morte. Je pensais que vous seriez en sécurité avec votre père, mais j'ai été bien naïve. Mais toi, tes frères ont besoin de toi, tu dois donc vivre pour eux. Même si c'est difficile, surmonte cette épreuve et, si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fait le au moins pour tes frères ! », Fit la morte avant de s'en aller, sachant très bien que sa fille n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion de vivre.

Voila, elle était de nouveau seule. Allez, elle allait réussir. Donc, si elle avait bien compris, elle devait ouvrir les portes et revoir certaines parties de son passé. Elle allait y arriver, pour ses frères !

Elle plana donc vers la première porte. Dessus, il était marqué : ''le commencement''. Whoua, c'était flippant ! Elle ouvrit cette porte et se retrouva emportée dans un autre monde, issu de son passé.

Elle se trouvait dans son salon avec, face à elle, son double en plus petit.

Elle avait alors huit ans.


	2. Chapitre 1: Premiers souvenirs

Pour ce chapitre, le rating prend tout son sens: il va y avoir de l'inceste et du viol, vous êtes prévenus!

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews, que vous aimiez ou pas!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : premiers souvenirs

**POV Témarie**

Je me souviens, ce soir-là, j'avais lu à mes petits-frères une histoire à leur demande. Après avoir câliné Kankurô, j'avais posé une pile de livres avec de nombreux jeux à côté de la table de nuit de Gaara, vu qu'il ne dormait pas. Ensuite, après leur avoir conseillé de rester sagement dans leurs lits, même s'ils venaient à entendre des cris, je descendis dans le salon attendre mon père. Plus tard, je leur serais reconnaissante de m'avoir écoutée, car je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils me voient dans une situation aussi compromettante. Mon géniteur était rentré très tard selon moi, vingt-trois heures si je me souviens bien. Pour moi, un kazekage se devait d'être à l'heure en toutes circonstances, d'autant plus qu'il était père de famille. Dès qu'il était rentré dans le salon, j'avais tout de suite senti l'odeur très forte d'alcool qui planait sur son passage. Quand il avança vers moi, je me souviens avoir été prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, et j'avais alors prié pour que, malgré les cris (qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser, j'en étais sure), mes frères restent tranquillement dans leur lit.

« Témarie, ma fille, viens vers moi ! Allez, viens voir ton père adoré ! Pourquoi tu recules, viens je te dis ! (il commençait alors à s'énerver :) Témarie, je te dis de venir ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Je me vis, petite fille encore innocente, avancer vers mon géniteur puis, sur son ordre, s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Quand la petite fut bien assise, son père, après l'avoir déshabillée, commença à la caresser. D'abord le torse, puis les cuisses, les fesses… L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux, mais subissait. Pourtant, quand son père caressa son clitoris et son vagin, elle se mit à crier.

Je fermai les yeux, au supplice. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, non, je ne voulais pas ! Après tout, je l'avais déjà vécue, alors pourquoi me le ré-infliger, hein ? Mais, au moment de partir, je me souvins des paroles de ma mère. « Si tu veux retourner vers tes frères, tu dois ouvrir toutes les portes qui sont devant toi et tu dois surmonter ce qu'il y a dedans. » Bon, allez, je vais y arriver, pour mes frères !

C'est ainsi que je me retournais, pour tomber sur scène que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais voir : moi, petite, à genoux devant mon père qui m'enfonçait son pénis dans ma bouche. Si je me souviens bien, à ce moment, je l'ai mordu… J'en eu la confirmation quand j'entendis mon père pousser un cri de douleur et donner un coup de poing à la petite blonde, qui se mis à verser quelques larmes. Plus je regardais cette scène, et plus j'avais envie d'intervenir. Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

La petite blonde devant moi était maintenant en pleure, le visage recouvert de sperme. Je vis soudain son, enfin notre père la relever brutalement pour l'allonger sur la table. Quand il vit que sa fille resserrait ses cuisses, il se pencha et murmura :

« Si tu ne me laisse pas faire, je vais dans la chambre de tes frères pour leur faire la même chose qu'à toi. »

Cette phrase… Je l'avais entendu tant de fois… Et le pire, c'est que, encore maintenant, alors que mes frères étaient en état de se battre, cette phrase continuait de me faire flancher... Alors que mon père rentrait dans la fillette, celle-ci se mit à hurler de douleur, tant et si bien que mon père la frappa pour la faire taire. Je me souviens que j'avais gardé plusieurs semaines la trace de ses coups, coups que Kankurô et Gaara, malgré leur jeune âge, avaient soigné sans poser de question, même si on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux les questions qu'ils brûlaient de me poser.

Alors que je réfléchissais, mon père avait fini par jouir et était parti, me laissant petite sur la table, souillée à vie. M'assurant que mon père n'était bien plus là, je m'avançais et me pencha à la hauteur de la petite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est fini pour ce soir, mais il faudra être forte pour la suite et surtout, surtout, ne jamais rien dire aux garçons, c'est clair ? »

Elle me regarda et acquiesça, comme si elle me voyait et m'entendait pour de vrai. Je me souviens, d'ailleurs, avoir senti un souffle sur ma joue après cette scène, mais je m'étais convaincu que c'était ma mère qui veillait sur moi. Cependant, je commençais à croire que cette histoire de porte c'était peut-être déjà passée avant… Bon, il faut que j'arrête là, sinon je vais devenir complètement folle ! En entendant des bruits dans l'escalier, la petite prit une serviette que Kankurô avait dû laisser là, bordélique comme il est, et s'essuya pour être présentable, avant de se rhabiller, juste à temps avant que ses frères arrivent en courant.

« On a entendu tes cris, Téma, ça va ? lui demanda un petit brun, inquiet.

-Oui, oui sa va, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste un peu disputée avec papa, c'est tout ! lui répondit la petite fille, se voulant rassurante.

-Mouais, mais si tu as besoin que je tue papa, n'hésite pas, demande-moi, OK ?

-Gaara, tu sais, ça ne sa fait pas de tuer son père, ce n'est pas correct. Mais merci quand même ! »

Après ce bref échange, je vis mes frères entourer ma petite-moi, ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Malgré ce qui s'était passé les années suivantes, mes deux petits frères avaient toujours énormément compté pour moi, et les voir ainsi me montrer leur amour à mon égard, dans un rare moment de tendresse, me rendit assez heureuse.

Soudain, un flash blanc m'éblouit et je me retrouvais encore une fois dans la salle aux portes, habillée d'une robe blanche très fluide.

Après avoir revu ce souvenir, le plus douloureux de tous, selon moi, j'étais parée pour les autres ! Aller, au suivant !

Après avoir ouvert une nouvelle porte, je me retrouvais sur un toit. Bon, jusque là, rien d'anormal. Devant moi se trouvaient mon petit-frère Gaara et mon oncle. J'étais loin d'eux, je dus donc me rapprocher pour les entendre.

« Tu sais, Gaara, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, fit soudain Yashamaru. Après tout, c'est toi qui as tué ma sœur, même si, d'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Mon cher petit-frère avait l'air bouleversé par cet aveu. Son tortionnaire ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé qu'il était à jeter son venin sur le petit garçon de six ans. Il poursuivit :

« Ton père m'a donné une mission, cet après-midi. Celle-ci consistait à te tuer pour débarrasser enfin le village de toi. Et je compte bien mener cette mission à bien » poursuivit-il, découvrant son corps recouvert de parchemins explosifs.

Je voyais mon frère, Gaara, encore si innocent, totalement effrayé ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire, car dès que j'essayais de m'approcher, une barrière me retenait, me rendant donc impuissante face à la détresse du petit rouquin.

Tout d'un coup, je vis les parchemins devenir éblouissant. Yashamaru allait le tuer ! Je frappais alors de toutes mes forces contre la paroi en verre, hurlant le prénom de mon petit-frère pour qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, qu'il sache à quel point il était aimé, et surtout, qu'il sache que je ne lui en voulais pas ! Je savais la vérité, je savais que notre mère était de toute façon condamnée, car elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, et elle s'était sacrifiée, car elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ! Je voulais tellement lui dire ! Malheureusement, je ne pus qu'assister impuissante à la déflagration qui, miraculeusement, ne m'atteignit pas.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, je vis un cocoon protecteur autour de mon frère à ce moment je béni Shukaku qui avait protégé mon frère. Je me rendis compte que celui-ci pleurait. Il me semblait si fragile à ce moment-là ! Tout d'un coup, le sable se concentra sur son front pour former le symbole qui ne le quitterait plus : le kanji de l'amour. Cela paraissait si paradoxal, alors qu'il venait d'essuyer une tentative d'assassina de la part de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, l'homme qu'il vénérait !

Je le vis alors partir après avoir essuyé ses larmes, pour aller je ne sais où.

Notre père, le lendemain, nous avait dit, à Kankurô et à moi, que Gaara avait été pris d'un coup de folie et avait tué notre oncle. Je me souviens d'avoir été sceptique, car le rouquin vénérait littéralement le grand blond, qui s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Mais je ne m'étais pas spécialement appesantit dessus.

Soudain, un flash me remmena dans la fameuse salle pour découvrir des autres souvenirs.

C'est parti !


	3. Chapitre 2: Doutes et vérités

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus soft que le précédent.

Si vous aimez, et si vous aimez pas, reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 2: doutes et vérités

Après avoir choisi une nouvelle porte, je me retrouvais dans mon ancienne salle de classe. Il y avait Baki, mon père et, encore une fois, ma petite moi.

« Elle doit avoir son diplôme cette année ! Rugit mon père.

-Tu oublies, Emishi, que, si l'année dernière elle n'a pas pu passer son examen, c'est parce que tu l'as envoyée à l'hôpital pendant trois mois, répliqua le grand blond, apparemment agacé.

-Certes, concéda le brun, irrité que l'on lui fasse remarquer ses erreurs passées, mais pourquoi cette année elle ne pourra pas le passer ? Elle a le niveau pour, non ?

-Non. Psychologiquement parlant, elle n'est pas assez puissante, elle est encore trop fragile. Elle mourrait si elle devait se battre contre ses camarades. De plus, je pense qu'il lui serait bénéfique d'être dans la même équipe que ses frères, termina mon sensei, énervé.

-Très bien, fit soudain le kage, se tournant vers sa fille, qu'il avait ignoré jusque-là. Tu as un an pour rattraper ton retard, pendant que Kankurô fera son service militaire, comme il est d'usage pour tous les fils ainés de kage. Tu passeras donc l'examen avec Gaara, qui a sauté une classe. Tu pourras ainsi être avec tes frères. Cependant, si tu loupes cet examen… » Fini mon père, menaçant.

Je sentais la peur de la petite devant moi, car la phrase de mon père était facile à terminer : si ma petite moi ne réussissait pas son examen, notre père la tuerait. Je vis à cet instant le regard protecteur que Baki posa sur la fillette, qui ne le vit pas, ses yeux étant baissés. Puis le regard de mon protecteur se posa, menaçant, sur son supérieur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emishi, je m'occuperais de son entrainement, fit le blond, qui, je venais de le remarquer, ne portait pas son habituelle coiffe de tissus. Elle rattrapera vite son retard, tu verras.

-Je te fais confiance, Baki. J'espère qu'elle aura son diplôme. »

Même si elle avait les yeux baissés, je savais que la petite fille devant moi avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me souvins alors la peur qui m'avait étreignit ce moment-là, la peur de l'échec.

A ce moment là, mon père s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Baki. La fillette alla monter sur les genoux de mon sensei et enfouit sa tête dans le torse du blond, qui l'entoura de ses bras. C'est alors que je m'aperçus de la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux personnages. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus en avant, car un nouveau flash me ramena dans la grande salle que je commençais à bien connaître. Bizarrement, il y avait un canapé au milieu de la pièce. Je m'assis alors et pris le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi Baki me ressemble autant ? Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait toujours été plus protecteur envers moi qu'avec mes frères. Il fallait que je demande, que je résolve ce problème.

« Maman ! Oh hé ! Je sais que tu es là, alors montre toi ! J'ai une question à te poser ! »

Je dus attendre un moment avant qu'elle ne daigne apparaitre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ma mère, l'air inquiet.

-Pourquoi Baki me ressemble autant ? Et pourquoi papa me déteste ? Et pourquoi je ne ressemble pas à mes frères ? Et pourquoi…

-Attend ! ordonna ma mère, surement dépassée par mes nombreuses questions. Tu sais, je ne suis pas sure que tu sois prête à entendre ces vérités-là, qui sont toutes reliées.

-Si ! Je veux savoir ! Vous m'avez emmené ici pour je puisse avoir des réponses à mes questions, et maintenant que j'en ai, des questions, tu ne veux pas y répondre ! Franchement, c'est…

-Avant d'être mariée au kazekage, je sortais avec Baki, coupa la rousse. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas nous marier, donc nous nous étions fait une raison. Cependant, un jour, j'ai appris, après une mission où j'avais failli, que j'étais enceinte. Mais je n'avais pas vu Emishi quand je suis rentrée à la maison pour le dire à mon petit-ami. Je n'ai compris qu'il était là qu'en voyant le regard gêné de Baki, narra ma mère, apparemment nostalgique. Notre 'ami' recherchant une femme à ce moment là pour devenir le chef du village, il nous a donc proposé un marché : je l'épousais, et il ferait passer l'enfant pour le sien. Cependant, si nous refusions, il le dirait à nos familles, et nous serions exilés du village. Ni Baki, ni moi n'avions le choix c'est ainsi que j'ai épousé Emishi quelques semaines plus tard, et qu'il a été institué kage le mois d'après. J'ai réussi, malgré tout, continua la rousse devant moi, à lui imposer une condition : il devait supprimer la loi stupide qui faisait que les prétendants kazekage était obligés de se marier pour se faire élire, condition qu'il accepta. »

Il y eu un moment de silence, durant lequel je réfléchis, sonnée par cette histoire. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de la vie de ma mère, et je ne me doutais pas qu'elle avait été si romanesque ! Cependant, je me demandais comment mes frères allaient le prendre en apprenant cette nouvelle : en fait, je n'étais que leur demi-sœur ! Dès que mon cerveau eu enregistré cette information, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Puis, j'eu une révélation : si je faisais un test de paternité, je pourrais alors aller vivre chez mon vrai père, et mon désormais beau-père n'aurais plus aucun droit sur moi !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute quand je vis que ma mère me regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Je suppose qu'Emishi a proféré des menaces, qu'il t'a dit que si tu ne te laissais pas faire, il ferait la même chose aux garçons, non ? » me demanda ma mère, visant juste, comme d'habitude. Puis, quand elle me vit hocher la tête, elle ajouta : « Ce que tu devrais faire, c'est en parler à Gaara et à Kankurô. Tu sais, je suis sure qu'ils comprendront ta décision. Et tu sais, je pense qu'ils sont parfaitement capables de se protéger tous seuls. Toi, continua maman, tu étais tenue par un chantage mais eux, ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, cependant, j'avais du mal à l'accepter depuis toujours, j'essayais de protéger au maximum mes frères, il m'était donc difficile d'admettre que mes frères avaient grandis, et qu'ils étaient maintenant autant, voir plus forts que moi ! Maintenant, je devais terminer cette histoire de porte pour aller les retrouver, et leur expliquer ce que j'étais en train de vivre en ce moment, même s'ils me prendraient surement pour une folle.

« Mais, maman, est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire tout ça aux garçons, quand je reviendrais vers eux ? Demandais-je à la femme devant moi, pour ne pas faire de bourdes après.

-Oui, bien entendu, me répondit-elle patiemment. Ce que tu fais en ce moment, en réalité, c'est te réconcilier avec toi-même pour leur raconter ton histoire. »

Je la regardais, assez énervée qu'on me cache encore des choses. Soudain, je vis ma mère disparaître en me laissant de nouveau seule avec moi-même. Bon, quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller ! C'est dans cette perspective que je m'avançais vers une nouvelle porte pour l'ouvrir et affronter mon passé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, normalement. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews :3


	4. Chapter 3: Derniers souvenirs

Voici un nouveau long chapitre assez gore à la fin et comportant une scène de violence et d'inceste. Mais, même si ça ne vous plait pas, laissez une petite review please :3

* * *

Après avoir poussé la porte, je me retrouvais dans un cimetière. Je le reconnu tout de suite, c'était le cimetière de Suna, où reposait ma mère. D'instinct, je m'approchais de la tombe. Étonnamment, le ciel était gris la saison des pluies allait bientôt commencer. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était le onzième anniversaire de la mort de ma chère maman. Dès que j'arrivai à ma destination, je pu voir mon père, mes frères et moi. Nous étions tous habillés de noir. Mon père pris alors la parole, d'une voix vidée de toute émotion.

« Cela fait maintenant onze ans que votre mère est morte.

-Oui, et on se demande à cause de qui » coupa soudain une voix sortie de nulle part.

Baki apparu tout à coup. Maintenant qui il était vraiment par rapport à moi, je comprenais un peu mieux d'où me venait mon coté un peu… impulsif, que ni ma mère ni mon père(ou beau-père ?) n'avaient. Je me mis alors à rire. Je me souvenais vaguement de cette scène mais, ce qui m'avait surtout marqué, c'était la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Baki et le kazekage.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues, répondit mon père, rompant le silence qui s'était installé après la phrase de l'autre.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue, grogna son vis-à-vis. Franchement, je trouve que Gaara a beau dos, non ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, mon frère sursauta et, bizarrement, il se fit plus attentif.

« Tu devrais retourner au village, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

-J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être là, et tu le sais très bien. Tu sais, je viens là tous les ans. Tu le saurais, mon cher kazekage, si toi aussi tu venais tous les ans, termina-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Tais-toi ! Si je ne suis pas venu les autres années, c'est juste que j'avais beaucoup de travail ! Et tu n'as pas de remarques à me faire !

-Tu avais beaucoup de travail, hein ? Comme pour tous les accouchements de Karura ? »

A présent, les deux hommes criaient mais, à l'entente de la réplique du junin, le grand brun se tu. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, il était choqué. Choqué d'entendre la vérité ? Ou choqué de se faire entendre dire la vérité ?

« Je ne suis pas allé à ses accouchements parce que je déteste le sang et les cris. En plus, je…

-Arrête de vouloir te justifier ! Coupa Baki, agacé. Tu n'y es pas allé parce que tu t'en foutais ! Pour Témarie, je peux comprendre, et encore, mais pour Kankurô ? Et pour Gaara ?

-J'étais là pour l'accouchement de Gaara, puisque c'est moi qui lui ais mis le démon dans son corps.

-C'est de ta faute alors si Gaara est devenu un méchant ? » Demanda innocemment la petite blonde.

Mon père la fusilla du regard, tandis que ses frères la regardèrent, surpris. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer pour leur sœur ou plutôt non, ils ne savaient pas, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir la soigner encore une fois après que leur père se soit occupé d'elle.

Je vis Baki regarder méchamment son supérieur. Mon père n'eut d'autre choix que de se replier pour l'instant, même si je savais qu'il allait en faire baver à la petite.

« Bon, maintenant que l'on a été dérangé, fit soudain mon père comme s'il n'avait rien dit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous allons pouvoir nous en aller. De toute façon, nous avons terminé. Oh, et Témarie, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau quand nous rentrerons », termina-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

La petite devant moi essayait, j'en étais sure, de devenir une petite souris pour pouvoir s'en aller très loin de son père. Un duel visuel s'établit entre les deux adultes, le bond prévenant l'autre des conséquences de ses actes. Le kazekage haussa les épaules en souriant, puis fit signe à ses enfants de partir.

J'entendis alors mon sensei murmurer : « désolé, Témarie ». Il paraissait si abattu !

Un flash me ramena alors à la salle.

Je fus accueillie par ma mère, une fois n'est pas coutume !

« Je suis très fière de toi, ma fille ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir retourner chez toi, vers tes frères, annonça-t-elle, fière d'elle.

-Déjà ? M'exclamais-je, sceptique. Mais je n'ais pas vu beaucoup de souvenirs, pourtant !

-Oui, mais tes frères t'appellent, ils ont besoin de toi, plus que je ne l'imaginais. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, je souris. Eux aussi me manquaient, et j'avais hâte de les revoir. Plus qu'un souvenir, un seul, et je serai enfin de retour chez moi pour leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

« Bien, j'espère que nous nous reverrons quand même, un jour, fis-je à ma mère, émue malgré moi.

-Même si j'en doute, je l'espère quand même. Et, si tu as une question, n'importe laquelle, n'hésite pas, vas demander à Baki, il t'aidera. Après tout, ria-t-elle, c'est lui qui vous a élevé, tes frères et toi, non ? »

Je ris en pensant que oui, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de nous durant toutes ces années, bien plus que notre père ou Yashamaru.

Je me dirigeais donc vers cette fameuse porte, la toute dernière, avec plus d'entrain que pour les précédentes.

Quand je la poussais, je me retrouvais à Suna, dans la place principale, en plein hiver. Etant donné que l'on était en plein désert, et qu'il ne faisait que 25°C, on pouvait dire qu'il faisait froid. Je m'avançais et me vis, à 15 ans, assise sur les genoux de mon premier et seul petit ami, un grand brun aux yeux verts. Je me souviens qu'il avait deux ans de plus que moi, et qu'il s'appelait Shiro Darmaki, fils du commerçant le plus riche du village.

« Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? » Questionna soudain une fille de mon ancien groupe d'ami.

Avant que mon père s'en mêle, j'avais beaucoup d'amis, d'ailleurs nous étions toute une bande bien entendu, ils étaient tous de la « haute », et leurs parents étaient amis de mon père. Au début, nous n'étions que trois, Amy, Nora et moi. Puis, au fur et à mesure que nous grandissions et que nous faisions des virées shopping et autres virées culturelles de ce genre, notre groupe s'était élargi, jusqu'à compter maintenant autant de filles que de garçons. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était en couple, ce qui, quand nous nous en étions aperçus, nous avait beaucoup fait rire. C'était moi qui avais enserré Shiro dans notre groupe, et nous n'avions jamais révélé aux autres comment nous nous étions rencontrés, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment un secret.

« En fait, elle m'est tombée dessus, commença Shiro en regardant sa petite amie tendrement. Je passais devant les bureaux du kazekage quand tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé par terre avec une furie blonde sur moi ! »

Ladite furie blonde lui lança un regard mi-fâché, mi-amusé, avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou du brun et de l'embrasser.

Je me souviens d'avoir été très heureuse à ce moment-là, avec mes amis autour de moi, mon amoureux de l'époque qui m'aimait, mes frères plus loin que je pouvais surveiller oui, si l'on ne voyait que ce coté là de ma vie, être la fille du kazekage avec tous les avantages que cela comporte, avec des amis que je pensais fidèles, et avec des frères qui, je le savais, m'aimaient, j'étais une adolescente comblée. Par contre, dès que l'on essayait de savoir l'origine de mes bleus par exemple, ou pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de sortir le soir après dix-sept heures, là on voyait que ma vie n'était pas si rose que cela.

« Rho, c'est bon, j'avais pas fait exprès d'abord, bougonna la jeune blonde avec cependant un sourire. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, si je ne m'étai pas servie de toi comme piste d'atterrissage, on n'aurait jamais été ensemble, si ? »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. En regardant autour de moi, involontairement gênée par ce souvenir heureux, je vis une silhouette plutôt petite se détacher de l'ombre d'une ruelle et exposer son visage au soleil, de telle sorte que je pus le voir : Emiro, le conseillé de mon père ! Il arborait un sourire fin, très malsain. Avec Baki, il était le seul à savoir ce que mon père me faisait sauf que, si mon sensei désapprouvait clairement ces actes et n'hésitait pas à le dire haut et fort à son supérieur, Emiro, quand à lui, encourageait mon très cher père à continuer. C'était même lui qui m'avait poussée de la fenêtre sur ordre de mon père, il y avait maintenant trois ans. Je le vis tout d'un coup se retourner et partir dire ce qu'il avait vu à mon père, qui se ferait une joie de torturer la blonde, encore et encore…

Alors que je me retournais en direction de moi il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'eu tout juste le temps de me voir faire raccompagnée par Shiro avant qu'un flash m'aspira.

Je me retrouvais chez moi, et dehors il faisait nuit noire.

« Père, je… ce n'est qu'un ami ! Rien de plus ! Nous n'avons…

-Je m'en fiche de ce que vous avez fait ou non ! » Hurla une voix, qui ressemblait énormément à celle de mon père.

Je me dirigeais vers la source des voix, et découvris mon père et moi dans sa chambre. A ce moment-là, j'espérais qu'une personne, n'importe qui, viendrais me sortir de là. Seulement, je savais que ce rêve n'allait pas se réaliser, car Kankurô se trouvait à son service militaire et ne rentrerais que dans un mois, et Gaara était parti pour la nuit on ne savait où.

« Père, je vous en supplie, il faut me croire ! Ce n'est qu'un ami, et…

-Emiro t'a vu l'embrasser ! Coupa le grand brun. Il t'a vu s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'enlacer ! Je t'interdis de voir un autre garçon, c'est clair ? Quant à ce fils de marchand, je vais l'envoyer en exil. Tu ne le reverras plus.

-Père, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi… »

Le premier coup était parti. Je détournais les yeux, gênée. Ce coup était le premier d'une longue série qui allait m'envoyer à l'hôpital pour plusieurs semaines. Encore. Je songeais, amère, à la chambre qui m'était réservée là-bas, payée à l'année, comme avec une chambre d'hôtel. Il avait fallu prendre cette précaution, les frais d'hospitalisation pour moi étant énormes, étant donné le rythme effréné auquel je m'y rendais.

Après dix minutes de coups tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, le kazekage arracha les vêtements de sa fille et la fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il se contenta de défaire son bouton de pantalon pour pouvoir sortir son sexe bandé. Devant moi, il commença à pilonner violemment la blonde, sans même se soucier de la préparer à son intrusion. Il lui hurlait de crier un plaisir qu'elle ne ressentait pas, et de toute façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer, à cause de sa mâchoire déplacée et de ses gencives éclatées. Elle essaya quand même de satisfaire son tortionnaire, désirant, je le savais, qu'il arrête le plus rapidement possible son traitement. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Je savais aussi qu'en ce moment, elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang.

Une fois de plus je me retournais, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. C'était à la suite de cet épisode que j'étais arrivée là. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Dans quelques instants, mon père allait me casser le bras…

_Crac_

Un long hurlement suivit immédiatement le bruit sinistre d'un os qui se casse. Mon père avait le regard fou, complètement hanté. Il éclata de rire, mais son rire était celui d'un fou.

_Crac_

Encore un hurlement. Cette fois, il venait de lui déboiter la tête. D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas qui m'avait emmené à l'hôpital mon sauveur devait être arrivé rapidement, car mes blessures nécessitaient des soins urgents.

Devant moi, la jeune fille s'évanouit. Cependant, le fou ne s'arrêta pas de la pilonner sauvagement, tout en lui malaxant les seins, qui étaient déjà écarlates.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta. Il venait de jouir. J'éprouvais du dégout pour cet homme qui se faisait passer pour mon père, alors qu'il me violait et me torturait. Il semblait satisfait de lui-même. Je le vis prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Un bruit de fenêtre qu'on ouvre me fit sursauter. Stupéfaite, je distinguais, dans la pénombre, Gaara entrer silencieusement dans la chambre. En voyant mon corps disloqué, il grimaça. Je me sentis très honteuse qu'il me voit ainsi, les jambes écartées, dégoulinantes de sperme, un de mes bras faisant un angle bizarre et ma tête tournée de manière tout aussi bizarrement. Mon frère s'approcha et, arrivé à la hauteur de mon autre moi, il demanda :

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas d'aide, Téma ? Kankurô et moi, nous nous ferions une joie de te sortir de cet enfer. Mais là, il est allé trop loin. Je vais t'emmener…

-Nulle part, coupa mon père, revenu de sa douche. Que fais-tu là, Gaara ?

-Je viens l'aider et l'emmener à l'hôpital, répondit le rouquin, imperturbable.

-Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !

Le cadet le regarda sans rien dire, puis se dirigea vers sa sœur, la pris délicatement dans ses bras en utilisant son sable pour retenir les parties du corps cassées, puis, sans un regard pour son père, il s'en alla par la fenêtre.

Je tournais la tête vers mon père. Celui-ci resta pendant cinq minutes à fixer la fenêtre, avant de se détourner en haussant les épaules.

Je ne savais pas que c'était mon frère, sensé être un psychopathe sans cœur, qui m'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Personne ne m'avait jamais dit comment je me retrouvais dans ma chambre aseptisée.

Un flash m'éblouit, et je me retrouvais… Autre part.

* * *

Une review :)


	5. Chapter 4: De retour chez soi!

Ou la la, désolée pour ce long retard, mais j'étais pas inspirée et en plus, le manque de review ne m'a pas forcément motivée... Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre un peu court, mais je ne voyais pas la fin autrement.

Disclamer: toujours à M. Kishimoto.

Note 1: en théorie, il y aura un épilogue qui sera posté la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être ce soir si je suis inspirée!).

Note 2: bon, je sais que je le dis tout le temps, mais LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! Non parce que franchement, c'est pas motivant sinon. Même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, ou encore qu'il y a plein de choses à changer, c'est pas grave, je m'en contenterai!:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Elle ouvre les yeux!

-Kankurô, calme-toi, tu vas lui faire avoir mal à la tête.

-Excuse-moi, Gaara, d'être heureux que ma sœur se réveille après deux mois de coma!"

Oh, ma tête... Et Kankurô qui n'arrête pas de crier... Quoi? Deux mois de coma? Mais ce n'était pas possible, mon séjour dans mes souvenirs n'avait duré que très peu de temps, enfin c'est ce que je pensais...

Je relevais vivement les paupières, avant de les refermées tout aussi vite à cause de la lumière. Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus un bruit.

"Vous... Kankurô, tu as dit que j'avais dormi pendant combien de temps?

-Bah... Deux mois, pourquoi?"

Mon frère semblait désarçonné par cette question. Et vu comment me regardait Gaara, lui aussi devait se poser des questions.

"Et sinon, est-ce que tu vas bien, Témari?"

Cette question venait de mon géniteur, Baki. Il semblait fatigué, complètement vidé.

"Bah... A part mon affreux mal de tête, sinon oui, ça va bien."

Dès que cette phrase franchi mes lèvres, ce fut comme si j'avais ouvert un barrage. Kankurô me serra contre lui avec un soupir, me disant que j'étais une idiote, que j'aurais du leur en parler, qu'ils m'auraient protégé. Dès qu'il eu fini, ce fut le tour de Gaara de me serrer contre lui, en m'embrassant les cheveux. Puis Baki s'avança avec un soupir soulagé, avant de me dire qu'il m'avait veillé depuis que j'étais rentré de l'hôpital.

« Je sais, maman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu, à chaque fois que j'étais admise ici, rester vers moi pendant des heures, fis-je avec un sourire, riant de sa gène d'être ainsi démasqué. Et puis...

-Wouho, Tem, tu viens de dire que tu as parlé avec maman ? s'exclama le marionnettiste, sceptique. Mais c'est impossible ! Elle est morte il y a plus de dix ans, maintenant ! »

Lui et Gaara me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Alors je décidais de tout leur expliquer. Je leur racontais tous les souvenirs que j'avais du revivre, avec des larmes aux yeux, car ils étaient toujours aussi douloureux. Je leur racontais aussi mes conversations avec notre mère, parlant avec plus d'hésitation de la découverte de mon vrai père.

« Alors… Nous ne sommes que demi-frères et sœurs, c'est ça ?

-Oui Gaara, répondis-je, au bord des larmes. Nous n'avons pas le même père, alors nous ne sommes pas de vrais frères et sœurs.

-Je pense que Témari reste votre sœur malgré tout, intervint, et pour la première fois, Baki. Elle a tout sacrifié pour vous, son enfance, son innocence, juste pour vous protéger. Donc vous ne devriez pas la dénigrer.

Mais mes frères, bien qu'un peu surpris, ne me dénigrèrent pas comme Baki et moi l'avions redouté, au contraire ils m'assurèrent que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, et que Baki s'occuperait bien de moi. Quand à Baki, il me fit un grand sourire qui, maintenant que j'y pensais, ressemblait beaucoup au mien, et m'assura que ce serait avec plaisir qu'il m'accueillerait chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partit, me laissant seule avec mes frères.

« Gaara… demanda soudain Kankurô, hésitant. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tué Yashamaru sur un coup de tête ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondis tranquillement le rouquin. Père vous avait déjà dit sa version des faits, et je savais que vous n'alliez pas me croire, donc je ne vous ais rien dit. »

Kankurô fit alors une chose qui m'étonna beaucoup : il prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas le brun si affectueux ! Après avoir relâché le rouquin, il prit la parole :

« Nous allons nous faire une promesse : à partir de maintenant, nous allons tout nous dire, et surtout, si l'un d'entre nous à un problème, il devra le dire aux autres. D'accord ? »

Nous acceptâmes tous puis Gaara nous montra son petit doigt. Devant nos regards perplexes, il expliqua :

« On doit serrer nos petits doigts ensembles pour sceller une promesse… j'ai vu ça dans une série à la télé », termina-t-il.

Nous serrâmes donc nos petits doigts en riant de l'air gêné de notre petit frère.

Que c'était bon de revenir à la maison !

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, mon père fut jugé coupable de violences aggravées sur mineur, en plus d'utilisation abusive de sa position. Cependant, en ce malgré les protestations plus que vives de Kankurô, il ne fut pas condamné à la prison, étant kazekage. Deux semaines après son jugement, notre père mourait de la main d'Orochimaru, son allié contre Konoha. Mais cela nous ne l'apprîmes que deux mois plus tard, car nous étions partis au village de la feuille pour l'examen chunin, qui allait changer nos vies, encore une fois. Mais cela, nous n'en avions pas encore conscience.

* * *

Encore une fois, reviews?


	6. Epilogue

Me revoilà pour l'épilogue de cette histoire qui, je l'avoue, m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre…

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vraiment, merci ! Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil.

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi… Et heureusement d'ailleurs !

* * *

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler, à bout de souffle. Expliquer à son fiancé ce qui s'était passé avait été plus dur qu'elle pensait. Soudain, son compagnon prit la parole :

« Mais… tu l'aimes toujours, ton ex ? »

La blonde le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Attends… Tu veux dire qu'après le récit que je t'ai fait, c'est la seule question que tu poses ? »

Celui qui avait été successivement rival, ami, confident, amant et maintenant fiancé avait l'air sérieux et attendait sa réponse, un peu effrayé tout de même car celle-ci tardait à venir.

« Shikamaru, voyons, cela fait plus de dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revu, nous allons nous marier, et je suis amoureuse de toi… Alors non, je ne l'aime plus !

-Ouai, bah, je pouvais pas le deviner, moi », bougonna le brun, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Témari le regarda tendrement. Que de chemin parcouru pour en arriver là ! mais maintenant, son enfer était fini. Après tout, la guerre était finie depuis longtemps, et elle allait se marier la semaine prochaine avec l'homme qu'elle aimait… Que demander de plus ? De plus, leur famille allait bientôt s'agrandir…

Elle espérait juste une chose : qu'ils ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs que son père, et que celui-ci regrette.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Une petite review?


End file.
